


Of young love and first meetings

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: of when Feanor first met Nerdanel
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Of young love and first meetings

Feanor stretched happy to be out of that palace, not that he minded being home but he couldn't stand his new step-brother Fingolfin always at his heels asking him question after question. He did his best to be pleasant for his father's sake. Yet, there times he wanted shove the elf into a closet. 

However, Feanor found to be walking through the hills of Aman relaxing fun at times even. He grabbed an apple from the bag he had and sat down under a nearby tree. He fished out a notebook and started to write a few things down. He blinked in surprise as suddenly a bunch of leaves fell out of trees covering his notebook. He looked up but the next thing he knew he was in a tangled mess of limbs branches and clothes with whoever fell out of the tree. 

It took a few moments for the two to separated themselves. Feanor was about to snap but he paused and just stared and blinked at the young woman who sat up across from him. She had warm red hair that was mixed with some brown tones. Her eyes reminded Feanor of emeralds that sparkled in the sunlight. Their eyes met and they where just quiet before a moment. Feanor at a loss for anything that was close to a word actually that existed. The young elf maiden just sat there embarrassed for a few moments. 

"I am sorry," She said the first one to break the silence as she moved a few red strands behind her ear. "I didn't know anyone else was around here." 

Feanor finally seemed to remember how to speak properly and said, "No...it's fine." 

"Nerdanel," She said with a bow of her head. 

"Feanor," He replied. 

"Prince Feanor," She said startled. "I didn't...you...I am so sorry," 

"No. No," Feanor said. "Just Feanor and...it's fine." 

She nodded and stood up and brushed the leaves, branches, and anything else she had stuck in her hair and to the tunic she wore. Feanor did the same and sighed as he just covered part of the grass stain he had gotten. "Oh. You dropped your notebook," He said as he bent down and picked his notebook and then hers. He handed it to her and she took it. 

"Thank you," She said. 

"Uh...sure," Feanor said. The two stood their in some awkward silence for a couple of minutes. When who she was suddenly clicked. 

"Wait. Did you say your Nerdanel?" He asked. 

"That's me," She said. 

"Your father is Mahtan? The smith?" Feanor asked. 

"Yes," Nerdanel said. 

"I have been wanting to become his apprentice for a long time...well I mean to learn form him...I mean least convince my father to allow me to," Feanor said. 

"If you want I can talk to my father since he's been looking for a good student for a long time. The last one he had did not end very well," She sighed. 

"Oh. I mean thank you but you do not have to do that. It's a nice gesture but I would still have to convince my father to agree," He replied. 

Nerdanel nodded but smiled as she held up her hand. "I can still talk to my father. I can say I ran into someone who seems to have a great gift in crafting and maybe he could come to you. Instead of the other way around, besides no offence but even though your father is king he still also has to follow the rules of edict and well politics." She explained. "Besides it's hard to refused when one of the best elven smith personally say they want to train their son." 

Feanor nodded as she spoke and when she finished he said, "That could work." 

"That will work," She corrected with a bright smile. Feanor just nodded again in reply and he just found himself smiling. 

"Well...thank you I guess," Feanor said. 

"Of course," She replied as she sat down under the tree and stretched. Feanor stood there for a moment before his brain chose to sit down too. 

"What where you doing up there?" Feanor asked after a few moments. 

"Oh. I was quickly sketching a picture of a bird that flew up there," She replied as she opened her sketchbook. She flipped through the pages until she showed him the one that had a skillfully drawn bird. 

"That's incredible," Feanor said as he took the paper and titled from side to side since it looked like it could fly right off the pages. 

"Thank you," She replied. "I much rather sculpt but I do not mind drawing." 

"You are very good at it," Feanor said. "I haven't seen anyone that good." 

She blushed and looked away and Feanor bite down on his tongue to keep himself from continuing on complimenting her. He had no idea why he was even he just met her but she was just seemed so lively and amazing. As well she must have been one of the most beautiful elves in all of Aman. Feanor then looked away when he realized he'd just been staring at her. 

"So?" She asked after another few moments of uncomfortable silence. "What are you doing all the way out here?" 

"I enjoy being out," Feanor replied, "As well as getting out of my home and around here's the quietest place to work." 

"To work? On what?" She asked. 

Feanor looked at his notebook hesitantly before he opened it and said, "On this. Just some of my own ideas on the language system well writing system we use. I feel that if somethings are changed it can be far better and will make more sense to use." 

"I see," She said as she looked it over. She bit her bottom lip a bit as her eyes scanned over the page carefully. She then looked at Feanor and said, "this is brilliant." 

"You understand it?" Feanor asked. 

"Yeah," She said. "Well most of it at least, what you wrote and the notes you have on the side of the page makes scene. Besides if we did something things you think we'll be able to have things written a lot faster and in a far clearer way." 

"Wow. Not many people get that," He said. 

"Do they just smile and go 'that's very nice' or just nod and smile. Yet, they looked like you just asked them to answer the questions that only Eru knows." She said. Feanor looked at her in and laughed as he nodded. 

"Yes. Exactly! One would think you asked them to why brids fly," Feanor said. Nerdanel giggled and covered her mouth and nodded. The two looked at each other and smiled. They soon found themselves talking further and then next thing they knew it was the changing of the lights and both had to hurry to get back before it was totally dark. Yet, the did agree that they'll meet up again tomorrow and Nerdaenl said she'll bring one of the small statues she had made to show him. As well as Feanor said he'll bring another one of his notebooks and show her some other ideas he had. 

Once they got home they both couldn't wait till tomorrow. They both finally meant somehow who understood them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
